


Te necesito

by Elygweasley



Series: Entre el cielo y el infierno [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elygweasley/pseuds/Elygweasley
Summary: En un momento crucial para Dean y Castiel, ambos se ven envueltos en una manipulación que los llevará a sus inicios y desembocará en algo que ambos no esperaban.Este es el relato de lo que pasó en el capítulo “Adiós desconocido” de la temporada ocho en el que conoceremos que hay detrás del “te necesito” que Dean le dice a  Castiel.Tiene relación con el fanfic “Salvado”.





	Te necesito

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato ha sido creado sin ánimo de perjuicio alguno a sus auténticos dueños y/o creadores.  
> Todos los derechos son reservados sobre menciones, referencias, alusiones y/o personajes que aquí se relata pertenecen a la serie de televisión Supernatural, derivado de los libros creados por Eric Kripke. El romance contado y todo lo referente a ese hecho que se relata en esta historia es una creación de la autora.

> **Manipulación**

 

Era toda una pesadilla, la más horrible, la más temida.

— ¡Cas! —Gritó Dean desesperado, podía darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien— No sé qué ocurre contigo, pero si estás ahí y puedes oírme… No tienes que hacer esto ¡Cas!

Dean estaba asustado al ver a Castiel tan frío, tan distante. Ese no era Castiel, era otro. Al ver la resolución en el rostro del ángel que significaba un mundo para él, se asustó aún más.

— ¡Cas! ¡Defiéndete! ¡Este no eres tú! ¡Pelea!

La voz de Dean era fuerte, demandante y por un momento pensó que el Castiel de siempre volvía a él lo que le infundió fuerza y esperanza.

— ¿¡Qué cosa me hiciste, Naomi!? —escuchó como Castiel gritó y se encorvaba al parecer en una lucha por volver en sí intentando recuperar el control.

— ¿¡Quién es Naomi!? ¡Cas! —Dean se volvería loco si no descubría que le sucedía a Castiel.

De improviso, Castiel, le golpeó tan fuerte que lo hizo volar hacia la pared más próxima. Dean se sintió morir, no por el golpe ya que no era la primera vez que sufría uno de esos, sino porque era Cas quien lo golpeaba. No se había recuperado de la caída cuando el ángel lo tomó del brazo rompiéndoselo sin piedad.

El rostro de Castiel era tan indiferente y alejado del ángel enamorado de la humanidad que por un momento Dean tuvo miedo, miedo real de morir a manos de él. Y más cuando comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, sin detenerse.

Dean se sentía entumecido por el ardor del rostro y el casi insoportable dolor en el brazo, pero era la actitud de Castiel lo que más lastimaba a ese cazador que daría todo por ese ángel que ahora era su verdugo. No podía entender ni su actitud ni su actuar.

En su lucha, la tableta ángel se cayó rompiendo el protector de piedra que la cubría y Dean tuvo claro que sea quien sea esa Naomi, la manipulación que tenía sobre el ángel era por la tableta que había escrito el escriba de Dios.

— ¿La quieres? —Preguntó Dean con la voz rota por el dolor de la traición— Tómala, pero primero tendrás que matarme —instó al ángel y no pudo evitar el temblor de miedo que lo atravesó al ver la resolución en Castiel sobre cumplir su petición.

Dean sabía que ese no era el ángel que significaba todo en su vida.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! —Gritó Dean todo lo que le permitió el dolor.

Castiel lo golpeo nuevamente con tal salvajismo que Dean ya no veía por un ojo y la boca la tenía hinchada y reventada.

Se sentía morir.

—Cas… —su voz salió como un ruego agónico— Este no eres tú, no eres tú —la voz de Dean era solo un sollozo.

En el fondo sentía que debía decirle algo más, había algo en su mente y mucho más adentro que luchaba por regresar. Un recuerdo, uno fuerte e importante tanto para él como para Castiel, pero no podía dar con ello.

— ¡Cas! Cas… Sé que estás ahí, que puedes oírme —Dean moriría antes de permitir que Castiel se perdiera por completo. Él no podía perderlo, no de ese modo— ¡Cas! Cas… soy yo, somos familia, te necesitamos… —no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de lamento, él necesitaba ser totalmente sincero, abrir su maldito corazón a ese ángel necio que era todo para él.

—Te necesito… ¡Cas!

Soltó Dean y sintió que eso último era lo más sincero y necesitado que nunca jamás le había dicho alguien. Era algo tan verdadero que incluso rivalizaba con el sentimiento de querer tener a sus padres con él. No, él no necesitaba a nadie más que a su hermano y a Castiel, aunque sabía que por razones diferentes.

Sam era su mundo, pero Castiel era su todo.

Una pausa extraña sucedió en Castiel al decirle aquello. Dean vio como soltó la espada ángel y era como si al fin pudiera haber llegado a él. Asustado, vio como recogió la tableta y una fuerte luz salió de ella volviéndose todo blanco.

 

 

**Regreso a la habitación**

 

Poco a poco todo fue aclarando y Dean se vio en una extraña y familiar habitación.

Todo ese lugar era en varios tonos de blanco, muy simple y sencilla. Dean se dio cuenta de que ya había estado ahí antes y un sentimiento de ansiedad, felicidad y alivio lo embargó al punto de querer llorar. Sin embargo, logró controlarse, necesitaba saber dónde estaba y por qué ese lugar era tan importante para él.

Giró en redondo y ahí, en uno de los rincones, estaba parado Castiel, mirándolo entre afligido y aliviado. De inmediato Dean quiso ir, abrazarlo y… besarlo. Eso hizo que se detuviera entendiendo que realmente había ido a hacer lo que deseaba y ante eso no supo que decir o hacer.

—Dean… ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí? No debemos, no deberíamos, no… —Castiel estaba balbuceando y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Eso demostraba que ellos ya habían estado en ese lugar y él se lo había ocultado.

— ¿Cuándo, estuvimos aquí? —Preguntó con la sensación cada vez más grande de comenzar a recordar algo— ¿Cómo es posible ya hayamos estado aquí? —Castiel seguía sin mirarlo y eso lo estaba exasperando— Cas, mírame —ordenó Dean con voz demandante. Inmediatamente Castiel lo miró con esa mirada que él tanto disfrutaba: sumisa y devota. Dócil solo para él—. Ya hemos estado aquí —no era una pregunta.

Castiel solo asintió.

—Yo… este lugar es…

—Dónde te trajo Zacarías, cuando quería que aceptaras a Miguel —la voz del ángel era insegura.

—No… esta no lo es…

Dean miró hacia todos lados y cuando sus ojos se posaron en unos almohadones que estaban en el suelo, la imagen de ambos, desnudos, enredados entre piernas, caricias y besos llegaron a su mente arrollándolo sin piedad. Un deseo primario y puro lo embargó supo que ese mismo sentimiento era el que siempre sentía cuando estaba frente a Castiel.

Al instante miró al ángel que también estaba mirando en la misma dirección. Dean se asombró y cabreó como nunca al recordar al fin todo lo que pasó en esa habitación. Ellos ya habían estado juntos, juntos como él había deseado y que jamás se permitía ni siquiera pensarlo por miedo a perder al ángel que tanto ama.

Porque sí, lo amaba y estar en ese lugar lo hacía todo más claro, sin miedo ni temores a perderlo ni dolor por aceptar lo sentí y deseaba.

—Hijo de perra ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? —la voz de Dean era baja y acusadora.

—Dean… no debemos…

— ¡Por qué! ¿Porque eres ángel y yo humano?... ¿Porque somos hombres?

—Yo no soy un hombre —dijo tajante Castiel y Dean lo miró con las cejas alzadas, entre asombrado y descolocado. Para Dean, Castiel se veía como un hombre real aunque fuera un ángel—. Es decir —Castiel se vio incómodo—, no soy humano Dean. Ya te he dicho que los ángeles no tenemos género y sobre esta habitación, no es importante.

—Explícame —instó Dean que se sentía traicionado.

El silencio se instaló entre ellos. El deseo de tener al ángel en sus brazos era abrumador, de tenerlo de las peores maneras en que uno podría pensar lo hacía volver a sentirse sucio y por esa siempre se negaba a dejar su mente volar cuando estaba con el ángel por miedo a sucumbir al deseo más primitivo que guardaba bajo siete llaves en su interior.

Castiel era un ser tan inmaculado que lo hacía sentir sucio.

—Dean, recuerda que aquí puedo sentir mucho más tus pensamientos… tus deseos… por favor —suplicó el ángel con la voz baja y la mirada pegada a la suya.

—Nos hemos perdido demasiado. Mi miedo, tu silencio.  

—Dean, debemos irnos —habló Castiel interrumpiendo el reproche y alzó la mano para tocarlo en la frente, pero él no lo permitió.

Dean fue más rápido y sujetó la mano y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo abrazándolo fuerte. Sus rostros tan cerca que podía apreciar esos intensos ojos azules penetrarle hasta el alma. La conexión que ya había entre ellos se disparaba hasta el cielo en ese momento y ahora Dean comprendía por qué se sentía tan atraído por él.

—Dean, lo que paso aquí, aquella vez que te salvé del infierno… tú estaba agradecido, todo había sido tan…

—Esto no era un simple sentimiento de agradecimiento por salvarme del infierno —lo interrumpió y deseó besarlo—. Esto que siento no era solo porque el ángel Castiel me había salvado, salvado en más de una forma —Dean vio como Castiel quería soltarse y aunque no ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello, se veía incómodo y eso le gustaba demasiado— ¿Por qué? Cas, ¿por qué nos privas de todo esto?

—No es el momento, te prometo que…

—Cuando.

—No lo sé, Dean por favor, tenemos cosas mucho más importantes…

— ¿Más importantes? ¡Que todo se vaya a la mierda! Estoy harto y ya es hora que para variar tengamos algo de felicidad en nuestras perras vidas —le reprochó Dean con voz de angustia.

—No sabes lo que dices… —La voz de Castiel era suave. Sus ojos dilatados por la cercanía.

Dean sabía que, si lo besaba, él no lo rechazaría.

—Sabes cuantas veces te he necesitado sin saber por qué —Dean le habló casi rozando los labios del ángel y pudo ver como este se estremecía—. Sabes, cuantas veces he sentido el deseo de matarte por hacerme sentir tantas cosas que jamás pensé sentir por nadie, menos por un hombre. El deseo de besarte, te meterte en mi cama y no dejarte salir de ella era tan asfixiante que muchas veces te llegué a odiar.

—Lo sé, Dean. Podía sentir tu deseo, pero…

Dean perdido en esos ojos azules, lo calló con un beso tan intenso que se sintió embriagado cuando su ángel soltó un gemido necesitado y le devolvió el beso con tanto placer que su cuerpo reaccionó tan aprisa que sintió que toda la sangre fue a dar a su miembro en un tiempo _record_.

Castiel besaba mucho mejor que la primera vez, recordó.

Había aprendido a hacerlo y eso molestó terriblemente a Dean ¿Con quienes había practicado? ¿Por qué no lo hizo con él? Y mientras se hacía mil un preguntas lo besaba con fuerza. Su lengua invadía la cavidad ajena reclamando lo que era suyo. Sus caderas se frotaban contra la del ángel sintiendo la erección de este como un triunfo. Un triunfo de deseo y amor aprisionado sin piedad en el silencio de sus corazones y almas.

Necesitaba más, necesitaba hacerlo suyo.

—No.

La voz de Castiel sonó en su mente, fuerte, como si lo hubiera hablado. Dean reforzó el beso con caricias. Sus manos viajaron por todo el cuerpo del ángel hasta que fue a dar al miembro cubierto por una especie de tela. Ahí se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban con unas especies de túnicas blancas muy delgadas. Castiel ahogó un gemido al recibir las caricias de Dean y este sonrió en el beso. Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió la mano dentro de la tela y comenzó a bombear ese miembro duro y húmedo.

—Dean… Dean… —ahogó un gemido tan dulce que el cazador casi se vuelve loco— No… no podemos…

—Sí, si podemos… vamos nene, tu puedes, dámelo.

Le dijo al romper el beso y comenzar a besarlo en el cuello, mientras seguía trabajando en la erección ajena. Castiel estaba tan metido en el placer que estaba recibiendo que sus piernas estaban a punto de dejarlo caer. Dean con maestría lo llevó a las almohadas y ambos casi cayeron en ellas sin romper el contacto.

Con una admiración que rayaba en devoción, vio como Castiel se perdía en la lujuria. Sus ojos brillosos, dilatados de deseos, su boca medio abierta emitía los más deliciosos sonidos y Dean no podía quitarle la mirada. Castiel era el más hermoso de los ángeles y era suyo. Suyo para siempre, porque no permitiría que le hiciera olvidar lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

—Dean…

Casi se corre al sentir la mano de Castiel sobre él imitando perfectamente la forma en como lo estaba tocando. Ambos comenzaron a gemir tan fuerte que no dudaba que hasta en el cielo y el infierno se enteraran de lo que ambos estaban haciendo y disfrutando.

Lo mejor, es que le importaba una mierda y por él, los ángeles y los demonios podían ir por unos _snack_ y sentarse a mirar. En el olvido quedaron las tabletas de Dios y todo aquello que podría suceder en la tierra, cielo o infierno; en ese momento, era solo Castiel y él, al fin.

—Dean… ¡por favor…! —Castiel arqueó la espalda y soltó un grito tan profundo al llegar al clímax que eso inmediatamente provocó el propio y lo acompañó en montar esa ola de placer que nubló seguramente a ambos.

No supo cuánto pasó, no supo si fueron minutos, horas o días. Dean solo sabía que al fin era nuevamente feliz y no quería que nadie interrumpiera lo que estaba sucediendo ahora entre ellos.

—Dean —la voz de Castiel era suave, soñadora—, esto es algo que…

—No te atrevas a decir que no debió suceder —lo amonestó.

—Algo que había estado deseando —respondió Castiel con una media sonrisa y se acomodó mejor y lo miró a los ojos.

Dean sonrió.

—Si lo habías estado desando tanto, debiste haberme devuelto estos recuerdos —amonestó Dean. Sus manos acariciaban al ángel lenta y perezosa.

—Dean, por una razón quité el recuerdo de esta habitación.

El cazador frunció el ceño, no entendía ni lo comprendía, tampoco iba a permitir que lo volviera hacer.

—Bien, pues ya no lo olvidaré, al volver todo será distinto, Cas. Ahora somos más fuertes porque estamos juntos y trabajaremos juntos para…

—Dean, porque no escuchas… —susurró Castiel casi con ternura mientras le daba un beso casto. Esto hizo que Dean se estremeciera— Porque tienes que actuar antes de pensar… dispara y preguntas luego —su voz sonando en un tono bajo, grueso, lleno de placer y deseo—. Tienes que pensar con claridad, Dean…

Dean no pudo evitar arquear la espalda en busca de ser tocado, de llegar mucho más lejos de lo que habían llegado. De inmediato sus manos fueron a parar al cuerpo desnudo de Castiel ¿en qué momento ambos habían quedado así? No lo sabía, solo lo agradecía porque la piel de Castiel era suave y firme y amaba como se sentía al rozar su propia piel.

—Es la piel de Jimmy, no la mía Dean —susurró entre besos suaves y Dean emitió un gruñido extraño.

—Calla… —gimió en la boca de Castiel— Te necesito, Cas…

Castiel se detuvo de improviso y Dean entre la bruma del deseo notó el cambio brusco en su ángel.

Abrió los ojos y vio que esos ojos azules lo miraban con una extraña expresión. El cazador inmediatamente sujetó ambas muñecas del ángel. Él no iba a permitir que le tocara la frente y que lo dejara inconsciente.

—Cas… Cas no te alejes, por favor…

—No comprendes, tenemos mucho por hacer. Esto… esto no es lo correcto, Dean

— ¡Puras mierdas! Si esto no es correcto entonces por qué se siente tan bien, tan… correcto —insistió Dean con angustia, asustado de que Castiel lo hiciera olvidar todo lo que estaban pasando.

—Dean, no entiendes. Es necesario…

— ¡No! ¡Cas! Entiende, por favor ¡no nos quites esto! No me lo quites —fue el ruego que el cazador hizo desde el fondo de su corazón. Tenía miedo de volver ser el hombre temeroso de sus sentimientos y deseos.

Ambos se quedaron callados, desnudos, Castiel sobre Dean, ambos con la piel sensible, los labios hinchados. A pesar de que el ángel estaba aprisionado por las fuertes manos de Dean y para desgracia del cazador, sabía que era necesario que ellos volvieran sin perder más tiempo. Aunque deducía que el tiempo en ese lugar era relativo y que tal vez podrían estar allí durante un lustro y al volver solo haber pasado un segundo, o tal vez menos.

—Dean, necesitamos volver —la voz de Castiel era firme, pero con rasgos de dolor en el timbre de voz—. Te prometo que cuando volvamos a este lugar, concluiremos lo que tanto deseamos, pero ahora no es el momento.

Antes que Dean pudiera hacer eco de protestas, Castiel lo besó tan intensamente que la mente del cazador hizo corto circuito y se perdió en la bruma del deseo, amor y anhelo.

 

 

**La dolorosa realidad**

 

La cripta estaba tan rancia como siempre, llena de polvo, suciedad y moho. Dean estaba arrodillado frente a él con la mirada rota. El rostro del hombre que amaba, deformado por la cantidad de golpes que había recibido y unas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas magulladas. Castiel si hubiera podido llorar, lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo solo estiró la mano y lo curó.

No pudo soportar la expresión y reacción de terror de Dean al pensar que él lo volvería a lastimar y en ese mismo lugar se propuso nunca hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora solo necesitaba protegerlo. Protegerlo de Naomi, del destino y de sus propios sentimientos.

Por eso razón, Castiel siempre desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo, porque cada vez era más fuerte la atracción entre ellos y había quienes sabían que su verdadera debilidad era Dean.

Se lamentó tener que borrar esos recuerdos, pero era necesario ya que ahora solo contaba afrontar lo que venía continuamente.

—Perdóname Dean.

 

*********

Dean asustado de que Castiel lo rematara a golpes se encogió lo poco que le permitió el inmenso dolor que sentía. Un dolor que por alguna razón en un par de segundos se había triplicado, pero no en la cara, sino en el pecho. Algo le quemaba por dentro y la ya familiar sensación de soledad y que algo había perdido y que ahora le faltaba al punto de volverlo loco volvía con más fuerza.

En ese momento, solo quería que todo terminara.

—Perdóname Dean —dijo Castiel al curar sus heridas.

Totalmente confundido y aun con ese dolor que le quitaba el aliento en el pecho, miró al ángel sin comprender nada.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? —Preguntó ya sanadas sus heridas. Vio que también algo había cambiado en Castiel y necesitaba respuestas o le patearía el culo por dejarse manipular, otra vez— ¿esa Naomi ha estado controlándote todo este tiempo?

—Sí —fue su escueta respuesta y eso le dolió más que los golpes que había recibido.

— ¿Y qué rompió la conexión? —Algo a Dean le decía que la respuesta estaba ahí, flotando entre ellos, pero no podía dar con ella.

—No lo sé —respondió viéndose afligido y angustiado—. Solo sé que debo proteger la tableta ahora —su voz era extraña, incluso sonaba como culpable y Dean no entendía nada.

— ¿De Naomi?

—Sí… y también de ti.

— ¿De mí? —Dean sintió que un miedo se adueñaba de él como si fuera un virus— ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

No pudo preguntar más porque Castiel desapareció con la tableta ángel sin decirle nada más.

— ¡Cas! ¡Cas! ¡Maldita sea!

Dean sintió que había sido abandonado, dejado de lado y botado como si fuera algo desechable. Castiel se había ido a pesar de que le había dicho que lo necesitaba.  A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, no confiaba en él y eso le dolía demasiado, aunque jamás se lo diría.

 


End file.
